A Little Help from Above
by melness0128
Summary: After coming up short again in his latest attempt to win over Carmella he'd decided it was time for drastic measures. Which is why he was sitting in his room at midnight on the night of the new moon surrounded by red and pink candles and roses trying to get advice from love Goddesses. If his bros could see him now they'd say he'd gone sawft. They might even be right.


Originally posted last year and now revised.

* * *

A man could only handle so much rejection before he started to get desperate. Enzo had tried everything to get Carmella to like him. He'd complimented her, he'd offered to take her out, he'd even tried to kiss her a time or two but still no reaction other than the rolling of her eyes and that little huffing sigh she does when she can't even.

After coming up short again in his latest attempt to win over Carmella he'd decided it was time for drastic measures. Which is why he was sitting in his room at midnight on the night of the new moon surrounded by red and pink candles and roses trying to get advice from love Goddesses. If his bros could see him now they'd say he'd gone sawft. They might even be right.

Hell Enzo wasn't even sure he believed in this all this Pagan crap but if it would give him a chance with the Princess of Staten Island he'd do just about anything, how you doin.

He grabbed up the paper with the "summoning spell" to double check he had everything right.

 _Five red and pink candles arranged in a circle_ , check.

 _Five roses connecting the candles set blossom to stem_ , check.

 _One bowl of rose petals_ , check.

Now all he had to do was say these magic words, think about love and Carmella and these deities would pop up to make him irresistible or something. Ha! Right. He was a bonafide stud and a certified G he was already practically irresistible.

"Fuck it. What's the worst that can happen right?" he asked the empty room.

Clearing his mind of everything but thoughts of Carmella and love (lust?) he knelt down and began to read aloud, "I call on the Goddesses of love from every corner of the universe to help me find the love I seek. Aphrodite I ask that you commune with me." and he lit the first candle.

"Venus I ask that you commune with me." then he lit the second candle.

"Bastet I ask that you commune with me." So it went until Enzo had lit all five candles.

He thought of Carmella's face first. Her sparkling brown eyes and her pert little nose and damn if thinking of her mouth or more to the point her mouth on his dick didn't get him riled up. He thought of her body next. Muscular and firm yet giving and soft in all the right places. A tight ass and perky tits that he just couldn't wait to get his hands on completed the package.

Next thing ya know he and Carmella are going at it hot and heavy in his mind's eye. Then his shorts are around his ankles and he's pumping his dick fast and hard mimicking his thrusts into Carmella in his head. His imaginary Carmella screams when she cums around his cock and he tightens his hand around himself before his orgasm rushes over him and Enzo shoots his load into the circle of candles with some of it actually landing in the bowl of rose petals.

He chuckles. "Nice shot eh, how you doin!"

"Actually yes, a very well placed shot indeed, or else I wouldn't be here."

At the sound of the distinctly female voice Enzo rocketed to his feet and turned in the direction of the voice. It was a woman all right, one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. The gold of her skin matched the luminous honey blonde of her hair and her angular face was set off by large sparkling hazel eyes. Her prominent lips were painted a deep red, the kind that drew a man's eye and immediately caught his attention (and she certainly had his).

The dress she wore left her shoulders bare and so Enzo could see that they were strong, leading down to biceps that rivaled his own in size. The material of the gown was thin and gauzy and clung to her heavy breasts and her muscled thighs. This woman was purely stunning! But stunning or not that didn't explain why she was in his room or how she'd gotten in here in the first place.

The woman cleared her throat then and looked pointedly at his crotch and it finally dawned on Enzo that the whole time he'd been checkin out this babe his junk had been on full display. Now Enzo wasn't usually one to feel embarrassed, especially not about his body (his dick in particular) but when you're standing in front of a chick this bangin and she's just popped up into your house stalker style one tends to freak out upon realizing they're naked from the waist down.

In the time it took Enzo to squeal "Jesus!" he had his pants firmly back in place.

"Who're you?" the woman asked and Enzo scoffed.

"You show up in my house in the middle of a private moment and you got the nerve to ask me who _I_ am, you got balls lady!"

"No, not you. I know who you are Enzo and I know what you want." Her eyes shifted just a bit to his left and then she smiled at him before pointing behind him. "Who is she?"

When Enzo turned around and saw the second woman he was glad of the fact that at least this time his pants were on.

The second woman seemed to be the polar opposite of the first but still gave her a run for her money in terms of beauty. She was taller than the first but not by much and she was smaller of breast and hip and in overall muscle tone. Her skin pale as opposed to sun kissed and her long hair was so black that it shined blue in some places. Her dark eyes were made even darker by the black makeup surrounding them.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ " Enzo said as he started slowly backing up until he had both women within his line of sight and then he looked from one to the other and back again.

"What's going on here? Who put you up to this, was it Cass?" It was just like Cass to pull a stunt like this when he was in the middle of a crisis.

The blonde woman took a few steps toward him her face a mix of shock and hurt.

"What do you mean Enzo? You summoned me with your words and the offering of your seed. I'm Aphrodite, Goddess of love and pleasure. If anyone's presence here should be questioned it is hers! We don't even know who she is!"

The raven haired woman began to laugh "I'm Venus, the Goddess of beauty and sex and I was summoned here just like you so don't get your knickers in a twist."

The blonde, Aphrodite, huffed "How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am a Goddess and you shall show me some respect!"

As she spoke her voice rose and her body began to glow. The light spread out from her body and when it reached Enzo he started to feel warm all over, he felt light and floaty and really, really happy for no apparent reason.

Once the glow reached Venus it was obvious that she was feeling the same effect as him because the anger seemed to bleed out of her and then she was smiling this big dopey smile and twirling a bit of her black hair around her finger. Just as quickly though her anger was back tenfold and she threw her hands down at her sides, stomped her foot and screamed, "Enough!" so loudly and with such force that it knocked his pictures from the wall and scattered the items on top of his dresser. It looked as if a small tornado had run through his room.

Enzo knew that he had to do something about this situation and he had to do it quick or these two Goddesses were gonna throw down and he doubted his house would survive the battle.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's all just chillax. Why don't you both have a seat and I'll do my best to explain what's going on here."

Venus was the first to move to the bed and sit down and Aphrodite looked at her skeptically before following suit. Enzo stood in front of them and took a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure how he was gonna explain to them what was going on. He didn't quite understand the whole thing himself but he knew enough mythology to at least scratch the surface. So now all he needed was something easy to equate his explanation to.

Reaching into his pocket Enzo pulled out a quarter, showing it to the girls. "Do you two foxes know what this is?"

Venus rolled her eyes. "It is a coin Enzo. That much is obvious!"

Enzo smirked "Yes Venus, obviously it's a coin. Do you know what this coin has?"

Aphrodite's brow furrowed in confusion "Value?" and then she sighed. "Enzo, I fail to see how this coin is going to explain anything." She said, pointedly not looking at Venus. Choosing to look instead at his leopard print bed set.

"If you'd give me a second I'd tell ya. This coin has two sides don't it?" He asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"And even though the two sides are different, aren't they still the same coin?"

"Yes, of course Enzo. But I.." Venus tried to interrupt but Enzo continued.

"The two of you are just like this coin. You are two incarnations of the same being. Brought into existence by the worship of two different groups of people. You are both Goddesses of Love! The only difference is the people who worshipped you." He walked to the bed and grabbed Aphrodite's hand.

"You, Aphrodite, were worshipped by the noble Greeks."

He took hold of Venus' hand and placed it in Aphrodite's.

"And you, Venus, were worshipped by the mighty Roman's." he took a step back now. "Two sides of the same coin. Spreading love, lust and happiness for all of mankind."

Venus stared down at their joined hands then turned her dark eyes on Enzo. "So you're saying, we are the _same_ _entity_ brought into existence by the minds of different people? I, Venus, am Aphrodite and Aphrodite is also Venus?"

"You got it doll!" Enzo exclaimed bouncing up and down in place, excited that he seemed to have diffused the situation.

What happened next shocked Enzo even more than the two of them showing up in his bedroom to begin with.

Venus moved her eyes over Aphrodite before grabbing her by the chin and kissing her full on the mouth! Not just a peck or a friendly kiss. It was tongues and teeth and passion filled with little breathless moans and everything! Enzo could feel his cock stirring at the sight.

When Venus finally pulled away Aphrodite's hand flew to her mouth and she sat there stunned for a moment before she pounced on Venus and took her down to the bed and straddling her waist before dragging her nails up along her arms, then her shoulders and finally down to Venus' breasts where she palmed them in her hand, lightly squeezing.

Now Enzo was all for watching the ladies continue this on his bed, how you doin but he had summoned them for a reason and he had yet to get his love advice.

It was Enzo who cleared his throat this time. "Ladies, I'm all for letting you get acquainted in any way that you see fit, but I was promised love advice. So…how you gonna help me get my girl Carmella?" He asked expectantly.

Aphrodite moved off of Venus, once again sitting next to her and started smoothing the wrinkles that had appeared in the material after her and Venus' _encounter_.

"Well, you see…Enzo..." Aphrodite started to speak, then stopped, then opened her mouth as if to speak again and then stopped again as if she couldn't quite figure out what to say. She turned pleading eyes to Venus.

Venus continued on bluntly, "Carmella is NOT into you Enzo and quite frankly she never will be, and you throwing yourself at her the way you have been is extremely embarrassing."

"It'd be best if you'd stopped pursuing her." Aphrodite said gently, trying to ease the sting of Venus' previous statement.

Enzo's shoulders slumped. What did they mean Carmella wasn't into him? He was a bonafide stud! Before he could get down on himself too hard though Aphrodite spoke again.

"However, your friend Cass, he is very much into you. After we leave you'll freak out about it for about an hour before you realize that deep down you're attracted to him too and then you should call him, you should get drinks and from there things will naturally take their course." She smiled at him, that same blinding smile as before and then wrapped him in a hug. "Go get 'em, stud." Venus said with a wink.

When the women disappeared in a puff of rose colored smoke Enzo barely noticed. He stood there in complete shock for about thirty minutes before he managed to pull out his phone and then he stared at it for about another thirty minutes. An hour went by (just how long they'd said it'd take) before it finally settled in. Cass was attracted to him. Cass was attracted to _him_ , Enzo Amore. The more he sat and thought about it the more he knew that deep down he was attracted to Cass too. Hell, two love Goddesses had told him about it so it must be true.

With that thought in mind he dialed Cass' number, pulse pounding in his ears as he waited for him to pick up. When he finally answered Enzo took a deep breath before finally taking the leap.

"Do you wanna go out, like on a date, with me?" He waited with baited breath for his best friend's response.

"I'd love to 'Zo."

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** I was inspired to write this after I saw an AU prompt on tumblr that said "An AU where a Greek God meets its Roman counterpart." In case it's not clear Natalya is Aphrodite and Paige is Venus.


End file.
